


of beaches and pine trees

by emilia_kaisa



Series: Quarantink [10]
Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Beaches, Crushes, M/M, Not Beta Read, Quarantink, everyone thirst for Javi because duh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-02-23 10:56:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23310430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emilia_kaisa/pseuds/emilia_kaisa
Summary: Gracie and Mao do a poor job at trying not to stare, Jeff is outright gawing and Johnny is really occupied with a straw of his cocktail. It seems like there are only a few people unaffected, and one of them is Maia, who snorts loudly into Alex's ear.
Relationships: Javier Fernández/Alex Shibutani
Series: Quarantink [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1665805
Comments: 10
Kudos: 17





	of beaches and pine trees

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt 10: sea

There's nothing better after a few days of work than a little trip to a beach. Sand, clear and warm water, snacks and friends- sounds like perfection, right?

Alex doesn't think so anymore.

And it's all stupid Javi's fault, his and his stupid beautiful body and horrible orange swimming shorts that somehow look great on him- well, anything would look great on that ass, honestly- and Alex seriously considers sleeping in a hotel longue tonight because there is as much as a human can take.

"I feel you." Stephane sighs from his side "I mean, we all do." he says, making a broad hand gesture, and Alex gets what he means.

Gracie and Mao do a poor job at trying not to stare, Jeff is outright gawing and Johnny is really occupied with a straw of his cocktail. It seems like there are only a few people unaffected, and one of them is Maia, who snorts loudly into Alex's ear.

"When you stop staring at the sea god, wanna play volleyball?"

"Mhh." Alex hummes absently, too focused on watching sun reflections dancing in Javi's hair "Sure."

"Sure." Maia laughs, patting his shoulder "Alex, you poor thing."

Well, he can't disagree.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!


End file.
